Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!
Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! is a collaborative series made by Miyazaki11, Techieberry38, DaisyandMangaForever, Curewolfy11, Cure Lucky, CureHibiki, FairySina, and Eurovisionprecurefan. The main theme behind this series is diversity, the sub themes are music and art, and compasses are a common motif. Plot Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Episodes Diversity of people - some are afraid of it. Others embrace it. Hamaki is a growing beachside town in rural Japan, where people of nationalities, abilities and genders are embraced and welcomed. It's a hub for diversity, and Hamaki--Rosa Academy (HRA), an international boarding school in central Hamaki is no different. No one will ostracize another just for being different. But that attitude puts this little beachside town first to go on the list of the Mononia Unifiers, an aggressive alien organization that seeks to remove diversity across the universe. It's for their own good, they say. For Earth, Humanity must be 'unified' - but that may not happen. In the midst of preparation, eight drops of light accidentally fell from the Mononians' base of operations. They mixed with other eight energies mysteriously already on Earth, forming some very mysterious compasses - and when girls from Hamaki--Rosa find those compasses, they don't just find compasses. They have found an Earth to protect, friends they'd never meet with normally and an endeavour of a lifetime. Characters Pretty Cure Catherine Del (キャサリン·デル Kyasarin · Deru)/ Cure Chaos (キュアカオス Kyua kaosu) Voiced by: ''Yōko Hikasa Based on Miyazaki11. Born in Florida, sarcastic, a bit cynical, typically a loner. People often don't like Catherine because she is brutally honest and incredibly blunt. If she thinks you are being an idiot or are wrong about something, Catherine is the first to point it out, and she doesn't sugar coat anything. She doesn't have many friends, and that doesn't bother her. Catherine finds normal everyday life to be incredibly mundane and will usually ignore the world in favor of her music and art. She enjoys making her own music, mostly electronic and epic orchestral pieces (all digitally created) and drawing her one-shot mangas. She loves tasteless, offensive, and literal jokes, especially ones about religion. She is very eccentric and hates using the same methods as everyone else for solving problems, and she loves finding new ways to do things. She has a large collection of crystals and pretty rocks. As '''Cure Chaos', her theme color is purple and she represents change and disorder. Kimura Miyu (木村美由 Kimura Miyu) / Cure Artistry (キュアアーティストリー Kyua Ātisutorī) Voiced by: ''--- Written by Techieberry38. Someone as dedicated and seasoned in the art of flute-playing may seem like someone to hang out with, but many of Miyu's peers think otherwise. 15-year-old Miyu loves the idea of tackling hard pieces and playing in perfect harmony with others, but often finds herself underwhelmed by the sheer inexperience of her bandmates. As a result of that, people tend to stay away from Miyu because of her grumpy exterior - but really all this girl wants to do is enjoy her art at her own pace. She's never been more familiar with this kind of exasperation, and out of sympathy for possible geniuses in other fields (e.g. math) she always strives to be meters above grade level skill. It's for the audiences, the musical flow and the talented kids, so why get sleep or the dumb people's approval? As '''Cure Artistry', she represents creative flow and talent. Her theme colour is yellow. Fortuna Bunker (フォーチュナ·バンカー Fōchuna · Bankā) / Cure Purity (キュアピュアリッティー Kyua Pyuarittī) Voiced by: ''Bando Ai Based on Cure Alumi., adopted by DaisyandMangaForever A rather calm, and honest, girl with a soul full of innocence. Fortuna has a strong hate against war and hatred, but is too scared to stand up for herself. She is a very caring and kind person, and her tendency to get in people's way makes her very timid and afraid of others. She is very quiet and serious; she isn't necessarily looking for friends, although others have felt sympathy for her. Fortuna has a bit of a cute, quirky personality, though it is rarely ever seen. She stands out from the crowd with her incredible intelligence and artistic skills, which her artistic skills benefit herself, but even with high test scores, still wants to help others who are struggling. As '''Cure Purity', her theme color is blue and represents innocence. Intan Satriaputri (インタン·サトリアプトリ Intan · Satoriaputori)/ Cure Sinfonia (キュアシンフォニア Kyua Shinfonia) Voiced by: ''Uchida Maaya Based on Curewolfy11. Intan is a cool, mature girl for a 13-year old...at least, on the outside. She hides the fact that she watches shounen anime and still collects stuffed toys very well, but she sometimes accidentally throws childish tantrums and is quite stubborn, never admitting defeat on ''anything; from small arguments to a big battle. A brilliant mind who is also quite athletic, she always gets first place since elementary school - problem is, she's now addicted to being the best and avoids anyone who tries to be friends with her, thinking that having one will drag her down. She has an incredible singing voice, but very few people know this as she always sings whenever she thinks she's alone. As Cure Sinfonia, her theme color is red and she represents growth. Ayanat Mergen (アヤナト·メロゲノ Ayanato · Merogeno)/ Cure Nova (キュアノヴァ Kyua Novu~A) Voiced by: Kawase Tomoko (Tommy heavenly 6) Based on Cure Lucky. A 16 year old positive-thinker and a lead guitarist/vocalist of a garage rock band called "Eyelight". Open-minded and resourceful, she values and comes up with eccentric ideas and uses a lot of terminology in her casual speech which most people, however, consider as an "intelligent gibberish". That is one of the reasons Ayanat sometimes feels like a perfect stranger surrounded by idiots. For a person who is opposition to the majority, she is, however, rather friendly, flexible and outgoing and is mentally strong enough to keep her "scars" shut. Rude and mean at times, she's sarcastic and has a sophisticated sense of humour, fond of cracking bad jokes. She also is interested in astronomy and hopes to discover a new nebula one day. As Cure Nova, her theme color is magenta and she represents revolution. Edith Truman (イーディストルーマン Īdisu Torūman)/ Cure Faith (キュアフェイス Kyua Feisu) Voiced by: '' Tōyama Nao Based on CureHibiki. A cheerful, laid back and sporty sixteen year old girl, Edith is passionate about reading and learning the Japanese language and culture. She is an honest girl who strongly believes that no matter how much pain a person gains from the truth, that they must learn to get over it since the truth hurts. She lives life in a positive light and is not the best when it comes to school, with Japanese and English being her best subjects. Other than reading and learning Japanese, she enjoys spending her time watching anime, singing J-POP songs and speaking to her American friend. Unlike most girls her age, Edith absolutely despises make up and bullies, due to her experience of being bullied when she was very young. She is a magnet for trouble that involves someone fighting against someone else and always gets herself involved, without thinking of the consequences beforehand. As '''Cure Faith', her theme color is green with a hint of pale pink and she represents truth and peace. Roxanne Weiß (ロクサーヌヴァイス Rokusānu Vu~aisu)/ Cure Vivid (キュアビビッド Kyua Bibiddo) Voiced by: ''Ishihara Kaori Based on FairySina. A very lively young girl, who really loves music and also singing/humming to it. Even though she doesn’t sing that well. She learned how the play piano and keyboard until she was 10. She stopped playing it and lost all or most of her ‘talent’. Now she usually listens to music while drawing her digital artworks what she claims to be her biggest hobby. She is pretty energetic, talkative and has many good ideas. But due to her shyness, she hides this one in front of other people because she is worried about saying the wrong thing. Though she as German ancestors, she lives with her family in Japan and was even born there. She speaks fluent German and English though her first language is Japanese. Roxanne has her own sense of humor and is amused very fast, laughs even over the worst joke but she hates ‘dirty jokes’. Though it seems like she’ll never reach any of them, she deeply holds on to her biggest and most important wishes. Her alter ego is called '''Cure Vivid' and her theme color is white, while she represents dreams. Alexis Bower (アレクシス·バウアー Arekushisu Bauā)/ Cure Eurovision (キュアユーロビジョン Kyua Yūrobijon) Voiced by: ''Asumi Kana Based on Eurovisionprecurefan. Alexis is always diva looking, and always wanted to be a singer ever since she was a child. She also likes being center of attention. Her father is from England and is a DJ while her mother is from New Zealand and is a violin teacher. She is known as the 'rose' of her school, and often gets friends for the reason of her prettiness. She can be childish, as she dearly love Pretty Cure from the bottom of her heart. Her alter ego is '''Cure Eurovision', and her theme colors are cerulean and gold. As Cure Eurovision, she has the power of music and songs. Mascots Eka (エカ Eka) Voiced by: ''Shouta Aoi The fairy partner of Diverse Connection Pretty Cure. He is a small, light blue and white sparrow. He has a unique pattern of connected multicolored circles. He is easily flustered and gets annoyed when people call him "cute", since he wants to be "tough" and "cool". He is quite a klutz, and has a poor sense of direction. Despite being easily annoyed with the girls, he always tries his hardest to help them out, oftentimes leading to him trying too hard and simply being in the way. However, he is very sincere so the girls find him very endearing. Supporting 'Ichimura Akira' ( 一村 明 ''Ichimura Akira) Voiced by: ''--- Ichimura is a professor at Hamaki-Rosa academy. He is Catherine's homeroom teacher. Villains 'Ena' (エナ ''Ena)/'Aikawa Chiyo'(相川 千世 Aikawa Chiyo) Voiced by: ''--- Ena is the student council president at Hamaki-Rosa academy. She is calm, graceful, and someone who everyone believes they can trust. Ena uses the information she gains from the students to push the goals of the Unifers, but she also truly believes that her actions are in Earth's best interests. She hates being argued with. 'Jedan' (イェダン ''I~edan)/'Minami Yusei'(南 遊星 Minami Yūsei) Voiced by: ''--- Jedan likes to take things easy and is not the type to attack unless he is given a reason to. While others may call him lazy, he prefers to think of himself as simply waiting for the right opportunity to strike. When he is not gathering information for the Unifers, he enjoys participating in sports. His favorite is soccer. 'Siji' (シジ ''Shiji)/'Fukui Kaito'(福井 海斗 Fukui Kaito) Voiced by: ''--- Siji is a bit of a joker and will always find a way to laugh about any situation he gets himself into. He usually doesn't think his plans out in advance, but he never really needs to. Siji is considered one of the luckiest people you will ever meet, and he knows it. He prefers to leave everything he does to chance because of this. 'Hana' (ハナ ''Hana)/'Saito Hanako'(斎藤 花子 Saito Hanako) Voiced by: ''--- Hana is the youngest and most immature of the 4 Unifers. She is known to get distracted from her mission by beautiful flowers and sweets. But you should never let her innocent appearance or simple distractions fool you. When Hana is focused, she is the most aggressive of the Unifers. 'Hitoshiina' (等しいな ''Hitoshiina) The main monsters of the series. Items Weapons - Cure Chaos's main weapon in battle. It takes the form of a long chain with a glowing purple crystal on each end. Cure Artistry's main weapon in battle. - Cure Purity's main weapon in battle. is Cure Faith's special weapon that takes the appearance of a gold handheld mirror with a green star button on the handle. - Cure Eurovision's main weapon in battle. It's a gold colored microphone that can twist and not break. - Cure Sinfonia's main weapon in battle. It takes an appearance of a silver conductor's baton with a gold heart ornament on it. is Cure Nova's main weapon in battle. It takes form of a silver-and-black-colored guitar/rifle hybrid with star-shaped telescopic sight and rolling trigger. - Cure Vivid's main weapon in battle. Transformation Objects - The mysterious compasses that allow the girls to become Pretty Cure with Pretty Cure, Direct Connection!. Each compass is a different color, has a different symbol on it, and points to a different cardinal point during transformation. Locations Gallery Trivia *This fanseries is a sequel and a remake of Pretty Cure Friend Connection. *This is the first Pretty Cure series in which all of the main Cures come from different countries. *This is the third Pretty Cure series to have a bird-like fairy, following Syrup from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Aroma from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Disclaimer -I don't own Pretty Cure. -Cure Alumi was one of the original creators, but she dropped out and DaisyandMangaForever has taken her place. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:User: Curewolfy11 Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureHibiki Category:User: FairySina Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:Collaboration Fanseries